In one conventional adjustable stirrup bar, a stirrup hanger is slidably attached to an elongate bar-like member. The stirrup hanger has a cylindrical portion which encircles the member and a hanger portion which extends from the cylindrical portion. At least one narrow longitudinal groove extends along the majority of the length of the bar-like member. Four shorter transverse grooves are of the same width as the longitudinal groove and intersect it. The transverse grooves are spaced evenly along the length of the member. A spring loaded ball is trapped between an interior recess in the cylindrical portion of the stirrup hanger and a groove of the bar-like member and moves with the stirrup hanger along the member. The ball moves through the longitudinal and transverse groove network, to guide the movement of the stirrup hanger on the bar-like member. When the ball is in a transverse groove, no longitudinal movement of the stirrup hanger is allowed. Thus, each of the transverse grooves defines a discrete stirrup hanger adjustment position along the length of the bar-like member.
Another conventional adjustable stirrup bar includes a bar-like member with four holes drilled in it equally spaced along its length. The stirrup hanger also has a hole drilled therethrough and is simply slid along the bar-like member until the hole in the stirrup hanger is aligned with one of the four holes in the member, and then a pin is inserted through the aligned holes to thereby lock the stirrup hanger in place.
The conventional adjustable stirrup bars described above provide only a few possible adjustment positions. Because of the physical size of the grooves or holes used in the conventional stirrup bars, the number of adjustable positions is at least limited by the ratio of the length of the bar-like member to the diameter of the holes or the width of the grooves. Further, the holes or grooves must be spaced from each other by some minimum distance dependent on the strength of the material of the bar-like member.
Applicant has recognized that, in order to accommodate the widest variety of individuals, a stirrup bar which is not limited to a fixed, predetermined number of adjustment positions is desirable. With such a stirrup bar, individuals may select their own adjustment position. However, applicant has also recognized that an individual may become frustrated if the stirrup hangers must be adjusted by trial and error to a preferred position, because someone else has recently adjusted the stirrup bars to a different position. Thus, applicant has recognized that an adjustable stirrup bar which allows a previous stirrup hanger position to be quickly and easily relocated, even after intervening positioning has occurred, is desirable.
Another problem with the conventional grooved stirrup bar discussed above is the tendency of the trapped ball to become dislodged from between the stirrup hanger and the grooves due to use of the stirrup bar. Although the conventional pin-type stirrup bar described above avoids that problem, the pin may be lost due to use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable stirrup bar in which the parts providing adjustability are captive and so can't be lost.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable stirrup bar, as aforesaid, which provides a continuous adjustability within the normal range of adjustability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable stirrup bar, as aforesaid, which enables users to select their own unique adjustment positions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable stirrup bar, as aforesaid, which provides the capability for quickly and easily adjusting the stirrup hanger to a previously preferred position, after the stirrup hanger has been moved to a different position.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an adjustable stirrup bar, as aforesaid, which is of simple, economical construction and which is easily maintainable.